Through life and pain
by NightmareEater
Summary: Takes places during episode six. Takashi doesn't like Rei comparing him to Hisashi, so he decides to do something about her behaviour. This fic contains spanking!


Disclaimer:Do not own HSOTD, blah blah blaaah.

I can't believe there aren't any spanking fics for HSOTD so far! Honestly, consdering how fanservicey it is, I was expecting plenty! Especiallysince it has lots of hot girls and Takashi, who is hot.

Just to get one thing straight: I do not hate Rei. This isn't meant to be a bashing-fic. But I do think she acts like a whiny child alot and needs to quit being suchj a jerk to Takashi. This isn't exactly a pairing fic, but some TakaRei and Saekashi, since I luv Saeko. Rated T for teenage stuffs and a little bit of swearing. Contains spanking, so don't read if you think spanking is evil or whatever. Big loves to my buddy who helped me with some of the fic! ^_^

* * *

><p>Takashi was tired.<p>

Really, who wouldn't be?

They were in a stranger's house after another narrow escaped from Them. Shizuka-sensei was passed out (thank _God_- any more of her antics and Takashi was convinced he was going to have died from a nosebleed anyway.) He had been talking with Saeko (and getting distracted over her bikini-apron combination. Were the women in the house determined to kill him or something?) When Rei had suddenly demanded his attention. Normally he didn't mind spending time with Rei, but now...

"Hey, are you even listening?"

No, if he was honest. He wasn't listening to what Rei was saying, because he already knew what she'd be talking about.

Hisashi, Hisashi, Hisashi.

Takagi could feel anger rippling somewhere within him. He was _so sick _of being reminded of that day, the day that their lives had been changed forever...

"That's why you're so boring!" Rei was saying. "You never listen!"

She was angry with him. Again. She was always angry with him, it seemed.

"I'd be an actor if I could pretend to be happy." he told her. He wanted her to stop- just stop!

It didn't matter how much they helped each other- you can't compete against the dead. By being bitten, it seemed like Hisashi had been placed onto some kind of pedestal that the mere living could never live up to. It wasn't fucking _fair. _Takashi valued all of his friends, but he never compared Rei to Saeko. Or to Shizuka or Takagi, so why did she have to make him feel like he just wasn't good enough?

"That's why me and Hisashi-"

That was the final straw.

"SHUT UP!"

"I've had enough." he said, simply.

Rei squeaked a little bit in fright as Takashi grabbed her by the collar and half-dragged, half-carried her down the stairs and crossed the room to the couch. His voice scared her- he sounded so steely and cold. Totally unlike the Takashi she knew...

"T-Takashi! What do you think you're doing? Let go!" Rei squealed in protest.

He ignored her indignant protests and pulled her over his lap. Rei let out a startled squeak as her body landed over Takashi's thighs, her boobs jiggling a bit as she was pushed into a lying position. When she tried to twist around to glare at Takashi, he simply held her down with his left arm.

"Takashi! Let-"

"I'm so sick of you comparing me to Hisashi!"

This stopped Rei dead. She gasped slightly at the anger Takashi's voice and tried even harder to get free, but to no avail.

"You always compare me to him, even now! I...I killed him because he was becoming one of Them, and you-!"

He stopped, his breath coming out in a short gasp.

"You need to face up to reality." he said, and he was speaking in that flat, expressionless voice. "You're not a child, Rei. But you're certainly acting like one."

Here, he lifted a hand.

"Wait!" Rei shouted, beginning to understand exactly what he was planning to do. "Takashi!"

But Takashi didn't wait. Instead, he sent his hand slamming down onto Rei's bouncy, pert ass, and she let out a small shriek and arched her back as a stinging pain sprang up across her backside. Takashi swallowed and ignored heat rising to his face as he continued, although he couldn't help but secretly enjoy how Rei's ass jiggled with each hit, the peach-colored skin swiftly turning a rose pink in color. The sound of each smack seemed to echo slightly around them.

Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack!

Rei's high-pitched squeals became louder and increasingly frantic as the pain in her backside reached higher levels. It was humiliating enough that she was getting it over Takashi's knee like a disobedient little child, but she simply couldn't stop squealing like a stuck pig as he continued spanking her, and she was sure that the others could hear it as well.

"Takashi!" Rei yelped, her voice coming out as a yelp per smack. "Please! Stop!"

Abruptly, he did. Rei blinked, amazed that her pleading had worked. But although he had stopped spanking her (although her bottom was still throbbing), he hadn't let her off his lap yet.

"Alright. I'll ask you one thing, Rei, and if you get it right, that's it."

Rei turned her head to look at him.

"W-what?"

"Why am I spanking you?"

"Be-because I keep talking about Hisashi!"

Rei was sure this was the correct answer, but Takashi only sighed.

"Sorry, Rei, but..."

And then Takashi reached down with his left arm (still keeping Rei pinned down with his elbow) and grabbing her panties. But instead of pulling them down (since they weren't really protecting that much of her ass anyway), he instead pulled upwards, so that the lower-half of her ass and the very tops of her thighs were suddenly on full display.

"Takashi!" Rei wailed, as he lifted his hand again.

"...That just wasn't good enough."

With that, his hand descended again, and Rei let out a fresh wail of pain as Takashi resumed the spanking, her ass shifting from pink to a cherry-ish hue, each smack eliciting a wriggle from Rei as her fleshy backside jiggled from the force of Takashi's slaps, his hand leaving a white print before fading into the scarlet. Rei whined and kicked her legs slightly, but Takashi was too strong for her and in fact increased the force of his smacks the more she tried to escape her punishment.

* * *

><p>"Do you think we should do anything?" Saya asked, glancing towards the stairs where the sounds were coming from.<p>

"I think this is...something that Takashi-san and Miyamoto-san need to work out on their own." Saeko said thoughtfully, glancing up at the ceiling for a moment.

"Hmph. I suppose so." Saya huffed. "It's about time."

Saeko only smiled enigmatically at the pink-haired girl. Takashi...he was definitely changing with each day.

He was their leader, after all.

* * *

><p>Rei Miyamoto had never been so embarrassed in her life. Takashi, after she had given him an unsatisfactory answer, had decided to quit trying to dodge the inevitable and just pulled Rei's panties down and went for it. He felt bad, because it wasn't in his nature to dish out punishments like this, but there was only so much a person could take. Her constant comparisons of him against Hisashi...they hurt a lot more then even he himself expected. He truly thought that Rei had forgiven him for that- she said as much- and for her to throw it back at him every time he did something wrong, after everything they'd been through...it was like she didn't understand that her words caused pain. But she knew Takashi had been jealous.<p>

But he decided that Rei probably had a pretty good idea of what he was getting at now, so he said.

"Rei," SMACK! "Why am I punishing you?"

Sniveling a little, Rei answered in a tremulous voice.

"I...I keep behaving like a ch-child and...Comparing you to Hisashi wh-when I should be th-thinking about how lucky we are to be here...I'm s-sorry, Takashi."

Finally, Takashi was satisfied. He finally removed his left arm from Rei's back and also pulled her panties back up, rubbing her bottom soothingly. Rei slowly got to her feet, wiping at her eyes, as tears had inevitably welled up in them at the horrible burning sensation on her tender rear. She put a hand on her ass, a small smile quirking at her lips despite the pain.

"Rei-" Takashi began, but she cut over him.

"No. You don't have to say anything, Takashi. I...I understand."

He nodded, feeling guilty and relieved at once. His cheeks were a little pink, Rei couldn't help noticing. She blinked a little; her own face flushed a deep pink.

_Is he blushing? ...Did he...enjoy that?_

"I...I think I need to sleep." Rei said. "It's late."

Takashi nodded. "Yeah, of course."

Rei smiled and put a hand to his cheek for a moment.

"Goodnight, Takashi."

A few hours later, a scream pierced then night. Takashi and Hirano looked out from the balcony to see a young girl, being slowly approached by a crowd of them. They didn't waste time discussing whether to save her or not- it had been made already. Takashi grinned ruefully to himself.

"Looks like it's time."

* * *

><p>Yay done! Review plz, but don't bother flaming because flaming is for huge losers. Heheh.<p> 


End file.
